pasiones del mañana
by azaleablack
Summary: ¿Como algo tan hermoso podría estar prohibido? Esta pregunta se formulo Donatello cuando se cruzo con el amor de su vida. Pero ¿como reaccionaría su familia al descubrir que el amor lo encontró en el mejor científico del país, el hombre más codiciado de Nueva York? Alerta Yaoi


**Esta es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Nota autor: Las tortugas no son de mi propiedad y son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**¡ALERTA! **

**Historia con contenido Yaoi y si no es de su agrado espero que pueda encontrar de sus gustos en otra parte. Pero para todo aquel que le guste estos temas sea bienvenido.**

**No hago incesto pero si yaoi.**

**Espero que te guste porque me ha costado mucho subir este tema.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Salomen**

Lo había intentado de manera desesperada, creí que seria más sencillo si lo hacíamos de esta manera pero no pudo ser así, era completamente un tonto. Nos encontramos de manera inesperada, pensé que sería alguien más de los seminarios pero no fue así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir cuando soy yo el que lo pide?

Me miraste a los ojos, suplicando. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. No quería hacerlo, no quería dejarte aunque en mi maldita conciencia supiera que estuviera mal. Estabas girando para irte cuando sin pensar tome de nuevo tú brazo.

– Espera – se giro mirándome con los ojos abiertos, no se movió y se lo agradecí. Pero para eso volvió a hablar.

– ¿Si me estas pidiendo que me valla por que no me sueltas? Seria más sencillo para los dos de esta manera – me dolió, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

– Se lo que dije y te pido disculpas… tu sabes que no podemos seguir así pero quiero intentarlo – ahora me toco ver como abría la boca de manera desmesurada, definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte.

– Está mal Salomen y lo sabes. No podemos con esto, a veces pienso que esto es un juego para ti – dicho esto trato de zafarse de mi agarre pero soy más alto y es una ventaja para mí.

– Nunca dije que fuera un juego para mí y nunca lo será. Si digo esto es para realmente estar contigo – vi como el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse en la ciudad y sintiendo pequeñas gotas caer sobre mi cabeza abrace su cuerpo con mucho anhelo, realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

Al terminar el abrazo mire sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su piel exótica me hacia ver su cuerpo por horas, era todo un deleite estar aquí en este momento a su lado.

– Tus padres y tu hermano dirán…– no le deje terminar porque la rabia me recorría por el cuerpo, nunca me despreocupe tanto de mi en mi vida y no pensaba en volver hacerlo nunca más, ahora tenia su compañía y para mi eso era suficiente.

– Tengo mejores cosas para preocuparme ¿no crees? – Le sonreí de manera seductora – como tú por ejemplo…– un sonrojo adorno su rostro y lo note de manera excitante.

Tome su rostro y lo acerque a mis labios. Jamás había estado tan ansioso en toda mi vida, definitivamente juntos éramos la pareja más exótica y preciosa que había tenido en mi vida. Yo bese sus carnosos labios sabor fresa, jamás olvidare su sabor ni el sonido que dejo en mi disco duro. Porque era mi droga, la mejor que he tenido en mi vida y jamás dejaría eso de lado.

– Eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida y jamás me arrepentiré de lo que haremos – volví a besar sus labios pero de manera más desesperada.

– ¿Que haremos? – me miro de manera muy seductora, su voz bajita resonaba en mi pecho y me hacia recorrer una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo.

– Estarás conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas porque… – y de repente sonó su teléfono.

Arruino el momento y lo sabíamos, sonrió de manera apenada. Soltando un suspiro temeroso tomo el auricular para acercarlo a su oído. Escuchamos una explosión y unas risas detrás del teléfono, a veces me daban de verdad conocer a su familia.

– Ya voy padre no necesita decírmelo dos veces. Ok nos vemos – colgó y me miro de nuevo, ahora estábamos más relajados ambos.

– No quiero volver a perderte de nuevo – hice una pausa – me arrepiento porque estar sin ti dos semanas fue como perder una parte de mi –me miro con una ceja alzada.

– Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que fue "raro" que justo saliera a darme una vuelta y me encontrara contigo – sonreí apenado.

– Nunca perdí las esperanzas de toparme contigo por estos edificios – sonrió también y miro hacia el horizonte.

Estábamos en el techo del edifico científico de la universidad de nueva York, fue aquí donde nos conocimos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y pude notar como se tomaba los brazos para darse calor, me compadecí y saque el saco para cubrir su cuerpo, me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Por que haces eso? – estuvo apunto de rechazarlo –

– Porque te amo – y todo se corto.

El tiempo se detuvo, me tomo aproximadamente dos años para aceptar ese amor incondicional, tenía ahora toda mi cabeza ocupada en su amor, quería que me correspondiera como yo lo hice pero sabia que era muy racional. Pensó en su familia y en todos sus amigos, lo vi en su rostro.

– No pienses en ellos Donatello. Solo quiero saber si me amas –

**Donatello**

Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto. Que me diría que me ama. Yo soy un fenómeno, soy un monstruo y aun así me am… Valla esto es mucho más de lo que jamás espere en toda mi vida.

Pero un golpe de razón azoto mi cabeza y allí vi a mi familia. Jamás me aceptarían como soy y como pienso, Salomen es toda mi vida. El me cambio por completo, de pies a cabeza, así lo siento y me encanta la sensación que me provoca.

Me miro con sus hermosos ojos miel, su piel humanamente sexy, era color claro con tonos bronceados. Sinceramente parecía californiano y no de aquí. Sus curvas y su hermoso cuerpo me hacia babear mentalmente. Era perfecto pero tenía aun mis dudas al respecto con él.

Mi padre y mis hermanos, ellos son casi homofóbicos y cada vez que salía una noticia en la televisión o cambiaban el canal diciendo algún chiste en contra de los homosexuales o decían miles de cosas homofóbicas. Jamás me sentí identificado con ello, no hasta que conocí a Salomen.

Me volvió a mirar esperando una respuesta y solo atine a acercarme a besarlo con toda la emoción que llenaba mi corazón.

Estaba mal en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero realmente quería pasar el reto, quería esperar cual sería la reacción de tal mezcla. Ver su reacción y anotarlo en mi memoria. Éramos el mejor compuesto en la química. Era el hidrógeno y el mi oxigeno. Estábamos hechos el una para el otro y jamás dejaría de pensar en eso en mi vida, o lo que será de ella.

– No me vuelvas a dejar – dije entre jadeos y pude ver un sonrojo; con los ojos entrecerrados pude ver dilatación en sus ojos; efecto de la falta de luz o la excitación, opino por la segunda. – Si lo haces juro que te mato – el volvió a sonreír, maldición es algo que amo más de el.

– Te quiero Don – volvió a besarme y sentí como mi estomago se retorcía de la felicidad, era biológicamente improbable pero esto del amor entre humanos y mutantes homosexuales…. Se va al carajo.

– Oye tengo que volver al agujero – sentí el jadeo de decepción y me soltó de apoco, casi pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

– No se como vives en las alcantarillas – me reí un poco de él, claramente nunca cambiaría. – Soy una tortuga mutante ninja además de científico licenciado y no puedes creer que viva e las alcantarillas – el sonrió y poso su frente sobre la mía.

– algún día vendrás conmigo a mi departamento – ahora si que estaba sonrojado hasta el caparazón. ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? ¿Qué acaso no sabe que tengo diecisiete?

– Tu familia –dije pero el rio a lo bajo y me erizo la piel con su dulce voz. – Mi padre dirige esta universidad y está en el extranjero. Mi madre dirige una editorial en Chicago y mis dos hermanas menores están en la escuela secundaria de intercambio en Europa – me miro con sorna – no soy como tu que vive bajo presión ninja todo el tiempo. Puedo hacerme de las mías – yo reí y le plante un beso en los labios muy rápidamente.

– Nos vemos – intente alejarme pero volvió a besarme.

– ¿Cuando te veré? – Lo mire con ternura – mañana – el me dejo ir mientras me alejaba a las escaleras de emergencia.

– Te llamare – le sonreí mientras guiñaba un ojo. – Todos los días – y deje de verlo al caer dentro de una tapa de alcantarilla abierta.

Al llegar a la guarida vi la hora. Doce y media, pensando que era lo suficiente mente temprano camine hasta mi laboratorio para apagar todo y al apagar la luz de esta sentí vibrar mi teléfono.

– "_Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu hogar. Duerme bien, que si quieres sacar el doctorado en ciencias tecnológicas deberás ser más que mi pareja para destacar. Te amo"_ –

– "_No necesito solo tu amor para destacar en lo que haga. Pero si que me ayudas ;) Buenas noches"_ – Estaba acostándome en mi cama cuando escuche un fuerte golpe en mi pared izquierda, suspirando gire negando con la cabeza, esta sería una larga noche.

**Salomen**

Al despertar en la mañana sonreí satisfecho. Todo era casi perfecto, era casi porque aun no sabía como había dormido Donatello.

Tome mi teléfono celular y envié un mensaje, tenemos una aplicación con contraseña para enviarnos mensajes sin que nadie pueda saber lo que escribimos y amo ese invento.

– "_Espero que eses bien porque dormí de maravilla. Te espero conectado a las doce"_ – mandado el mensaje me dirigí hasta el ventanal que estaba al costado derecho de mi cama y vi la ciudad de Nueva york.

MI departamento era de tres niveles, el primero era la sala con todas las habitaciones de una casa; exceptuando la habitación mía. El segundo nivel era mi habitación y el laboratorio con mi otra habitación dedicada a la tecnología y a los seminarios. Y por ultimo el tercer nivel que era la terraza con una piscina y un pequeño jardín. Vivir solo era hermoso y lo mejor que yo teniendo unos veinticuatro años ya nadie me molestaba.

– Tienes seminario dentro de cinco minutos en el área salud – baje la cabeza apenado, hacer seminarios era de lo peor a veces.

Mi padre me encargo ya que era prácticamente un genio en la tecnología, física y medicina, me dejo a cargo de los seminarios online de magíster. Debo hacer clases para ganar unos dos mil dólares la hora y eso es genial, solo que un poco aburrido. Lo ventajoso es que puedo tener una hora o dos todos los días con Donatello del seminario porque ahora esta por pasar el magister y doctorado en ciencias tecnológicas, es maravilloso tenerlo en contacto.

Pero no me considero una persona Homosexual como tal, tuve que pasar mucho tiempo para enamorarme de Donatello, y no me considero homosexual porque si me gustan las mujeres, no soy bisexual porque no me atraen sexualmente los hombres y mujeres a la primera. Me considero Demisexual que no es lo mismo que los bisexuales. Soy diferente.

**Donatello**

Tome mi taza de café en la mesa y vi a mis hermanos estar como si nada; Mikey estaba con su tazón de cereal viendo televisión mientras Rafael comía sus panqueques resolviendo un cubo rubik, Leo tomaba té y estaba leyendo el diario mientras ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

Sabíamos que salía con Renet. Era muy predecible porque cada vez que ella aparecía era para estar más cerca de Leonardo. Me entere por una de sus primeras faenas en su habitación su relación pero lo dejo pasar, no se como los demás se enteraron pero dejamos la tregua que dejaríamos hacerle creer que no sabíamos de su relación para mantener su "dignidad honoristica" como dice Mikey.

– Por que llegaste tarde Donnie – casi me atraganto y escupo todo el café en la mesa. ¿No podrían hacerme la vida más sencilla?

– Estaba descansando Rafa – si el supo que llegue tarde, también sabia de la "faena" de Leo con su noviecita.

– ¿Descansar de que? –lo mire irritado.

– De todo lo que tengo que estudiar para pasar el curso del doctorado y magister en ciencias tecnológicas porque no pude aprobar medicina por no poder estar ahí – le dije cortante para que se callara, simplemente hoy no estoy de humor para sus bromas pesadas ni sus malos chistes baratos.

– Claro ella la que estudia todo el día – dijo y dejo de hablar, no pude mandarle el mensaje a Salomen para decirle buenos días.

– Deja de molestar a Donnie Rafa – sonreí hacia Mikey, siempre me rescataba de problemas como este. – No es su culpa no poder dormir por llegar tarde después irse a pasear diciendo como escusa lo del libro en la universidad – y toda las gracias y admiración se fue por donde vino.

– Hablando de dormir tarde – Rafa dirigió una mirada hacia nuestro querido hermano mayor.

– ¿Te divertiste anoche intrépido? – definitivamente nadie pudo dormir bien por lo de anoche y Rafa cobraría venganza de eso.

Leo escupiendo como chorro de agua sobre la mesa agrando los ojos como platos para sonrojarse a nomas poder y ocultar su cara en el periódico mientras aclaraba la garganta.

– No se de lo que hablas – todos nos miramos entre si para dejar como dice Mikey "dignidad Honoristica" siga en pie, definitivamente para las doce faltaba mucho tiempo.

TBC

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el significado de Demisexual que será usado más veces en este relato.**

**Demisexual: Un demisexual es una persona que no siente atracción sexual a menos que forme una fuerte conexión emocional con alguien. Se observa con mayor frecuencia, pero no se limita a las relaciones románticas. El término demisexual proviene de "a medio camino entre" lo sexual y asexual. Sin embargo, este término no significa que los demisexuales tienen una sexualidad incompleta o media, ni tampoco significa que la atracción sexual sin conexión emocional es necesaria para una sexualidad completa. En general, los demisexuales no se sienten atraídos sexualmente con cualquier persona de cualquier sexo, sin embargo, cuando un demisexual está vinculado emocionalmente a otra persona (si los sentimientos son el amor romántico o una amistad profunda), hay experiencias de atracción sexual y el deseo, pero sólo hacia la pareja específica.**

**He hecho esta historia porque la he tenido en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo y quería escribir algo que fuera diferente en mi caso. Nunca había escrito y hacerlo con tema yaoi es muy difícil saben? jajaja pero no importa. Si llegaron hasta aquí no olviden comentar.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
